


only small

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Epic Friendship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: lots of small people enjoy fighting but cant take a hit, pidge is one of those people





	only small

pidge was a bit of a smartass and her mouth often got her in trouble, she just wanted everyone to know her point and that she was right! today was one of those days were she was arguing with someone again, this time the victim was lance.

"I'm not saying you're wrong but you're really fucking wrong ,lance!" she yelled at him

"kids shouldn't be swearing," he suppled smuggle 

"I'm not a kid, lance! you cant even give something to this debate apart from dumb shit!" 

lance laughed "you're almost tall enough to be taken seriously." lance spat out before doubling over in laugher. pidge had had enough and was so angry that she wanted to just leave but no she throw a punch at lance, he stood before she hit his face 

"I'll show you who's a kid!" she yelled before throwing another punch only to have lance grab her hand and push her away from himself. pidge was quickly pushed to the floor and felt a sharp pain go though her spine and stay there, her face felt hot as her eyes watered. she didn't know if it the arguing or the hot pain rushing over her from being pushed so hard but she knew it was about to make her cry.

"pidge, are you ok?" he came down to her level and held out his hand only for it to be hit away 

"I'm fine!" she answered miserably. lance actually felt horrible pidge was so much smaller then himself 

"...want me to get shiro?" pidge nodded once before holding herself tightly . lance jumped up and run to find shiro.

pidge felt a whole bundle of negative feelings, humiliated, sad, in pain but at lest shiro would be there soon but that thought didn't stop the tears from dripping down her face. she saw shiro and lance round the corner, shiro quicky dropped down to pidge 

"are you hurt?" pidge just shrugged, she was in a bit of pain but she knew she wasn't broken "want to go to med bay?" she shock her head.

"I want to go to my room..." she mumbled sadly, shiro nodded and picked the small girl up, she make a squeak as shiro carried her to her room with lance following at the side of them.

"pidge, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. you're just smaller then me and I'm used to fighting with keith or hunk, can I make it up to you?" lance gave the girl puppy eyes 

pidge nodded "admit that you're wrong and then play some video games with me?" lance smiled at her

"okay, I was wrong and of course I'll play video games with you!"

"I'm glad you two made up without my help, I honestly thought you two wouldn't talk for like a week or something!" shiro said as he opened pidge's down and placed her on the bed, giving the girl a quick hug before leaving the two to play some games.

**Author's Note:**

> bascially my friend punch someone after he got too gobby and well he started crying and was like "im fine!" and im like that too unless i started a fight i'll proly just cry or panic
> 
> also sorry for just dying for a bit, i did the small thing to my youtube channle, i was just depressed


End file.
